villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolla! ~Majo Bandora Theme~
"Dolla! ~Majo Bandora Theme~" (ドルラ！ 〜魔女バンドラのテーマ〜, lit. Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~) is is a song in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger part of the Super Sentai series. It features Witch Bandora as she describes her hatred of Earth. The song would later reappear commonly throughout the series as her theme. It was performed by Bandora's actress, the late Soga Machiko, with a chorus as her gang. Lyrics Japanese = "Kike! Oroka na ningen-domo! Watashi wa shijou saidai no majo, Bandora!" Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Tooku ni nagameru chikyuu wa Aoi shinpi no safaia Doora sukoopu nozokeba Ujauja kitanai gomi no hoshi da yo Chikyuu wo yogoshite iru no wa Baka na jinrui ichimi sa Ima ni watashi no kobun ga Doshadosha tsubushite masshu poteto sa Tottobatto, Bukkubakku, Gurifoozaa Puripurikan Saa, iku yo! Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora "Kono yo de ichiban kirai na mono wa Kodomo da Kodomo da Dou ni mo naranai Zu ni norya tegowai nakarerya urusai" Hottokya habikoru kabi yori hidoi (Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora) Kodomo wa kirai da Ijimete shimae Naku ko wo mite 'ru to uttori zokuri Atashi no maryoku de koishi ni suru zo Aware na tatchinbo ki ni shite yaru ze (Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora) Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Goran! Kono hoshi tsuki ni wa Nan ni mo nai nai karappo Sharakusai ai toka yume toka Herahera iranai Bandora paresu "Iya, nan ni mo nai no ga ii nee" Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Hito-odori ukaretara Tatakau kibun ga takamaru Bandora pawaa majo majo Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora Dora! |-| English = Listen up, you foolish people I am the greatest witch of all, Bandora Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Viewing so far away the Earth is like a mysterious blue sapphire Aside from my Dora Scope the planet's just a swarm of filthy trash As I trash up the precious Earth there's a gang of the stupid human race Now all of my minions will crush them in a landslide like mashed potatoes Totbat, Buckback, Griforther, Priripcan, now let's go! Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! What do I hate the most in this world? Children! Children! Anything but them! The goal is to be tough, make them cry, shut them up! More worst like infested rampant mold! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! I hate children I just want to bully them! When I see a crying child my minions get excited I'll be in love with all of my magical powers I'll have to stick to being pathetically worried Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! See that? With this planet It won't be difficult in any way seeing it emptied Love or dreams it's so very cheesy Never get so childish at the Bandora Palace Oh no doesn't this sound good to you? Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! If the people dance so merrily The fighting mood will increase The power of Bandora the witch, the witch Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora! Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora! Dora! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the album Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger: Coplete Song Collection. *When Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger was adapted and dubbed into the American television show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, archive footage of the song was used in the Power Rangers Funniest Moments special. Gallery Images Snip20190804_1.png Snip20190804_2.png Videos Melô da Bandora - Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger| Category:Live Action Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers